


no space between us II

by bickz



Series: FFXV Drabbles [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Ignis gives good cuddles.





	no space between us II

**Author's Note:**

> tbh they all definitely sleep in one giant cuddle pile. i mean c'mon look at how tiny that tent is.

The group felt the first drizzles early in the afternoon, and Gladio immediately insisted they return to their campsite from the night before. By the time they got there, the rain was coming down in steady waves and showed signs of only getting worse. They all rushed to the tent and huddled inside the cramped quarters. Without much to entertain themselves, they all turned in early for the night. And in the dash to get inside the tent, Prompto finds himself between the wall of the tent and Ignis instead of his usual position between Noctis and Gladio. He frowns once he realises that he’s without his best friend to cling to for warmth and comfort -- especially during a cold storm.

“Something wrong?” Ignis speaks up, somehow noticing Prompto’s forlorn stare across the tent in the darkness.

“Oh, uh, n-nothing… I just-- I’m used to sleeping next to Noct,” Prompto confesses, feeling embarrassed. He’s sure Ignis has noticed how close they are, but it’s still awkward to admit.

Prompto can hear Ignis shuffle slightly, and by the time he looks over, the older man is pressed to his side and lifting an arm to wrap around Prompto. “I hope I will suffice for the night,” Ignis offers with a smile that makes Prompto’s heart race. He can only nod his consent and scoot closer, allowing those long arms to pull him in until his face is buried against Ignis’s firm chest. Prompto takes in a deep breath, savouring Ignis’s clean scent. 

“Good night, love,” Ignis murmurs, and Prompto is sure that he feels Ignis press a light kiss to the top of his head. Prompto hesitates before planting a kiss to Ignis’s chest in response.


End file.
